London Borough of Ealing
The London Borough of Ealing is an Outer London borough in West London. The London Borough of Ealing borders the London Borough of Hillingdon to the west, the London Borough of Harrow and the London Borough of Brent to the north, the London Borough of Hammersmith and Fulham to the east and the London Borough of Hounslow to the south. The London borough was formed in 1965 by the merging the area of the Municipal Borough of Ealing, the Municipal Borough of Southall and the Municipal Borough of Acton from Middlesex Along with Brentford, the London Borough of Ealing is the setting for much of the action in Robert Rankin's series of comedic novels, The Brentford Trilogy, which currently consists of six volumes. The borough is the main home to Polish immigrants in London. London Fire Brigade There are four fire stations within the London Borough of Ealing. Southall and Northolt have similar-sized station grounds and both house two pumping appliances. Southall attended some 700 incidents more than their Northolt counterparts in 2006/07. Ealing, with two pumping appliances, and Acton, one pump and two fire investigation units, are the other two appliances in the area. Interestingly, the ward of Northfield had over forty malicious calls made from it -more than twice as any other ward within Ealing. Districts in the borough *Acton *Dormer's Wells *Ealing (Little Ealing) *East Acton *Greenford *Hanwell *North Acton *Northolt *Norwood Green *Perivale *South Acton *Southall *West Ealing *Park Royal *Northolt Village Green Borough Council Ealing Council consists of 69 councillors, all elected every four years. The borough is divided into 23 wards, each represented by 3 councillors. The most recent election was on 3 May 2018 when the Labour Party increased their majority with 57 seats to the Conservative Party's 8 and the Liberal Democrats's 4. *Acton Central: 3 Lab *Cleveland: 3 lab (1 Lab gain from Con) *Dormers Wells: 3 Lab *Ealing Broadway: 3 Con *Ealing Common: 1 Con, 1 Lab, 1 Lib Dem (Lab gained 1 from Con) *East Acton: 3 Con *Elthorne: 3 Con *Greenford Broadway: 3 Lab *Greenford Green: 3 Lab *Hanger Hill: 3 Lab *Hobbayne: 3 Lab *Lady Margaret: 3 Lab *North Greenford: 3 Lab *Northfield: 2 Lab, 1 Con (Lab gained 1 from Con) *Northolt Mandeville: Lab 3 *Northolt West End: Lab 3 *Norwood Green: Lab 3 *Perivale: Lab 3 *South Acton: Lab 3 *Southall Broadway: Lab 3 *Southall Green: Lab 3 *Southfield: Lib Dem 3 *Walpole: Lab 3 Parliamentary constituencies in Ealing *Ealing, Acton and Shepherd's Bush *Ealing North *Ealing Southall Rail and Underground stations *Acton Central Station *Acton Main Line Station *Acton Town Station *Boston Manor Station *Castle Bar Park Station *Chiswick Park Station *Drayton Green Station *Ealing Broadway Station *Ealing Common Station *Greenford Station *Hanger Lane Station *Hanwell Station *North Acton Station *North Ealing Station *Northfields Station *Northolt Park Station *Northolt Station *Park Royal Station *Perivale Station *South Acton Station *South Ealing Station *South Greenford Station *Southall Station *Sudbury Hill Station *Sudbury Town Station *West Acton Station *West Ealing Station Education Ealing, Hammersmith & West London College - serving the area of Acton, Southall and Ealing. Popular Culture *Ealing is the primary setting for The Sarah Jane Adventures, being the location of Sarah Jane Smith's home. See also List of Mayors of Ealing Category:London Borough of Ealing